Trouble in Paradise: The Understanding
by MadMoony777
Summary: Emily Clark was fairly normal, well normal in a wizard's eye that is. She had a rough start to life but now she was happy. She had friends she cared for and a loving family even if she had no parents in her life. She was enjoying being at Hogwarts and was excited for her forth year. But, a letter from her mother shortly changes things when she learns a little more about someone...


A/N: First time I have ever done something like this so please tell me what you think. I don't care if you don't like it but just remember I have feelings too. Please tell me if you want me to continue the story.

Emily

'Another year of learning' I thought to myself. I loved to learn magic, it was something I was good at. In my (muggle) primary school I was bottom of my class at everything. But, I was actually good at magic much to my surprise. ''That is why I'm in Ravenclaw'' I said loudly. I earned a few stares from my fellow 'Hogwartians' as my cousin Tammy put it. Tammy was only 7 but my aunt Kara knew she was magical already. I wasn't sure how that system worked but it didn't matter to me anyway. I continued to think about my family for about 5 minutes. I would have thought about them more but my thoughts were soon interrupted by a blond haired blur running at me.

''Hey Emily!'' Kim shouted to me. 'Brace for impact' I told myself as the blond blur who was my friend Grace came charging at me. I was quickly pulled into a hug. Kim was behind her with our other roommate and my best friend Jennifer.

''Hey Grace'' I said struggling out of her embrace.

''Hi Kim'' I turned to Jennifer ''Hey Jenn''

''Hey Emily'' they chorused. The three of them then continued to talk about their summers whilst I fell into my thoughts.

Kim was looking very graceful today. She had long light brown hair that was well... as straight as Sirius Black. All of my friends (including me) had fair complexion but Kim had the palest skin out of the 4 of us. Jenn had chocolate brown hair which she kept in 'natural' curls. By 'natural' she meant it was a potion named_ Natural Curls For That Everyday Gal_. Grace was a blonde although by no means was she stereo-typically dumb. Never the less you did catch her some days having a 'blonde moment'. Still, she had to be smart, she was a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor have their bravery, Hufflepuff have their hmm what is the best word to describe them well hmm... enthusiasm. Yes _enthusiasm _is thebest word for it. Slytherin have their obnoxiousness. And Ravenclaw have their wits.

And as for me, I would have just wore my hair like I did on any ordinary day. But today was no ordinary day, today was our day to make an impression. Although we were in our fourth year now, today was still our first day to make our impression on the male population of our year. The girls one year up from us said that boys started to notice them in their fourth year. So _obviously _we wanted to look our best so we would get the best guys before they were taken. Jenn had started to owl me about how we need to look good weeks ago. She then proceeded to talk about how Remus Lupin would be perfect for her after their chat in Diagon Alley three weeks ago. I would never tell her but I too had a crush on Remus. On instinct I figured that it would be alright to even out the odds and have a 'little' flirt with Remus next time they met. Jenn was my best friend so I knew she would get over him in a week or so. Probably move on to someone like Sirius Black knowing her.

After much self-persuasion I decided that it would be alright if I went for Remus. I didn't want Jenn to be angry with me for liking him when she did so I just said I had a crush on one of the Marauders. Jenn was so excited (I think she thought it was James or Sirius). She told me I needed to get away from my reputation as a goody two shoes but not necessarily lower my grades. In the end she forced me to wear my hair up in a messy bun. More formally known as a 'slut bun'. She said it would look good and make me look like a badass. I disagreed but after putting on heaps of makeup I had to admit I looked _sexy._

I left my thoughts and went back to reality where my friends had changed their topic to me.

''Emily you look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!'' Jenn looked at my hair and makeup and gave me a thumbs up.

''Yeah Emily, have you changed personality or is it just your face?'' Kim grinned at me and we all gave a giggle.

''Jenn suggested I needed to change looks and stop being a know it all'' Grace gave Jenn a look and Jenn gave a shrug that clearly said 'I know something you don't'.

''Is it a boy?'' Grace concluded but before I could even give a nod let alone some words the Marauders themselves showed up looking handsome as always.

''Hey girls'' Sirius said checking out each of girls from head to toe subtly. He turned to me and gave me a smirk.

''Well well, has Emily turned to the dark side or has she finally unleashed her inner beauty?''

I quickly tried to think of something charming and witty to say. 'This is the new Emily I repeated to myself'.

''I think you knew it was always their Sirius, I just never set it free'' I added a grin and twiddled my hair. 'I think that will do just fine for now, maybe...'

Sirius gave me a look of complete amazement that I had just said that.

''In that case, maybe you would like to join me and my friends in our compartment today? Maybe then I could take in your _full_ beauty''. He gave me a look that suggested we might be doing a bit more then talking.

'Think Emily think! I don't really want to sit with them'

''Maybe next time, I have some catching up to do with some people'' I swiftly fluttered my eyelashes and pushed him (lightly) so I could pass. I heard the sound of my roommates stuttered farewells.

''Emily!'' Grace came up by my side from behind me and looked at me in a face of shock and admiration. ''That was incredible, the way you just you know _talked_ to him'' She continued.

''Did you see their faces? I think they're still in shock. And look at those guys staring at you Emily. I think they're the Hufflepuff fourth years'' I looked to the Hufflepuffs and gave them a flirty wave. They all gave me a wink or a grin.

''I am starting to like this new Emily, is it permanent?'' Kim grinned at me. We all chuckled. 'I have never been this confident. I always knew I had some raw beauty but I never thought guys would be staring at me like this. I am starting to like the new Emily too.'

''I think it just might be'' We gave each other a smirk and proceeded to talk about the Marauders and our encounter. Life was good again. I was going home.


End file.
